Night on the Town
by traceyastrostar
Summary: Kaiba entered the Domino City Casino, for under age, drinking, gambling and smoking. Sitting round the poker table, Kaiba is playing against Dartz, Gozaburo, Siegfried and Pegasus playing 5 card poker, smoking and drinking shot glasses.Note: This whole st


Summary: Kaiba entered the Domino City Casino, for under age, drinking, gambling and smoking. Sitting round the poker table, Kaiba is playing against Dartz, Gozaburo, Siegfried and Pegasus playing 5 card poker, smoking and drinking shot glasses.  
Note: This whole story, is from a Role Playing community on Live Journal. In other words, threads. This whole thing is written by dragondancer1014, my good friend, who Role Plays as Yami no Yuugi and Yuugi and me, tracey astrostar, who Role Plays as Seto Kaiba and for this story ladydragon5188 as an original character Ursula. There is a lot of smoking, drinking and gambling. That's what the rating is for. **Non - Yaoi**

Disclaimer – "Yu-Gi-oh!" and all related characters, events. and concepts belong to Takahashi Kazuki and any other related owners/producers. We get no monetary benefit from this. Our only benefit is dealing with these wonderful characters. However, Ursula belongs to us!

_Kaiba enters the Domino City Casino, for under age, drinking, gambling and smoking.  
Sitting round the poker table, Kaiba is playing against Dartz, Gozaburo, Siegfried and Pegasus playing 5 card poker, smoking and drinking shots glasses._

Kaiba: "You know, we should do this back at the com... _coughing_ pany."

_Kaiba's down 40,000 dollars and is starting his shot glasses_

Kaiba: "So, ya know, Yuugi Mutou? Great, guy, course, beat me a few timez at Duel Monsters, but hey, great guy. Now, he's workin for me. _hiccup_ He wanted to be a Game Tester, so I was like sure...  
I'll have two cards back.. _hiccup_  
_gets his two cards and laughs when he sees his hand_  
I'll see your $300 and raise you another $100 dollars.

_pulls out money from briefcase_  
As I waz sayin, _hiccup_ then there's that Joey Wheeler, nice guy, lots of friends, _hiccup_ wishes I had friendz like that, lucky bastard. _hiccup_  
I fold. Pour me another glass there..."

Waiter: "Sir, you don't need another glass."

Kaiba: "I said, POUR me another glass, DAMN IT!"

Waiter: "OK, OK."

Kaiba: "And there's this one girl, Ursula... _hiccup_ she's such a PAIN in the _hiccup_ ass!  
Speaking of asses, _hiccup_ hers is... _hiccup_!

I raise you the deed to Kaiba Corp." _hiccup_

_laughing_

_Yuugi walks in._

Yuugi: _has been looking for Kaiba to talk to him about his new job at KC_ ". . . ! K-kaiba-kun! . . . um, I think . . . maybe it's time to call it a night . . . ?"

Kaiba:" Yuugi, _hiccup_ sit down. Join us. _hiccup_  
_offers a seat and shot glass_

Yuugi: _stares a moment, stunned_ "_Sit down and **join** . . . ?"_ _is so shocked, he finds himself doing just that_

_Kaiba hands Yuugi a shot glass_

Kaiba: "Now, _hiccup_ was I? _hiccup_

_As Kaiba lights a cigar_

Yuugi: _wrinkles his nose at the cigar, then takes a tentative whiff of the stuff in the shotglass_ - _COUGHcough!_! "EH! Kaiba-kun, how many of these have you _had_! And . . . what is it?" _also glances around at the others at the table_

_Kaiba starts counting his fingers in a funny way _

Kaiba: "One…. _hiccup _Two… hiccup… Three…. _pause… _What comes after three? _hiccup_  
_Yells to waiter _  
GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! _hiccup_  
_hands him shot glass _  
Another." _hiccup_

Waiter: "Uh, sir, don't you think you've had enou..."

Kaiba: _hiccup_ "I'll tell you _hiccup_ when I've _hiccup_ enough!"  
_gets another shot glass_

Yuugi: _is trying /not/ to stare . . . again_ "_Good gods of Japan **AND** Egypt" he can't even count to " _Kaiba-kun . . . Um, so - who's turn is it?" _trying to distract from drinking, will slip the shot glass from him if he can_

Kaiba _looking around quickly and finally looks at Yuugi_  
"Turn?..._hiccup_  
_blink_  
_Forgetting about the playing cards lying in front of him face down and the others waiting for him to make his move_

Yuugi: _shifts uncomfortably under the glares coming from around the table, glances at the facedown poker cards_ "I . . . think it's your turn, Kaiba-kun . . . um, unless you'd like me to play for a while." _is half-wondering if Kaiba could even /see/ the cards at this point_

Pegasus: "Hey, Yuugi boy, you gonna drink that?"

Yuugi: _looks down at the shotglass Kaiba put in front of him, sniffs again, takes a sip - COUGHCOUGH_

_Dartz, Gozaburo, Siegfried and Pegasus_: _laughing at him_

Kaiba: "That's OK, Yuugi.  
_looks like he's very tispy _  
You may be the King of Games in Duel Monsters, in fact you may even be better than ME in Duel Monsters but _hiccup_ poker is not for you.  
_picks up cards and is seeing triples of them all _  
Why do I have 15 cards?"

_Dartz, Gozaburo, Siegfried and Pegasus are looking at Kaiba as he gets more drunk as expected and are eager for the company, Kaiba just wagered. Kaiba looks up at Siegfried, cause he's half lying on the table _

"That pink hair makes you look so gay." _hiccup_

Yuugi: _is soooo going to pretend Kaiba did /not/ just say that to Siegfried, then sees the deed on the table and realizes what it is_

Yami no Yuugi: _takes over_ "You have only five cards, Kaiba. And I am not better than you are . . . though I /am/ more /sober/. _can't help eyeing the shotglass with a touch of curiosity, though, shakes his head and will move to take the cards from Kaiba - gently - if he'll allow it_ Time for a break, my friend."

Kaiba: _cry baby tone _"But I don't wanna...  
_falls out of chair onto floor with a slight "thump" _  
"OK, knock yourself out, Yuugi my friend...  
And could you pass me my shot glass while you're there?" _hiccup_

Yami no Yuugi: _hesitates, figures /one/ more couldn't hurt, hands Kaiba his shot glass. Picks up the cards . . . realizes he has /no/ idea how to play this game, nor does he have anything but the deed to bet_

Yuugi: _was taught poker by his grandfather, gives Yami no Yuugi a mental crash course_

Gozaburo: _eyes the "kid," gets a big smirk on his face_ "I have an idea . . . Yuugi, wasn't it? You don't have the money to play with the big boys, do you? I propose that, with the new player, we initiate a new house rule. Ten dollars per hand to stay in the game, whether you win the previous hand or not. Two shots of drink if you can't afford it. One shot of drink if you win each hand. Continue until the majority decides otherwise.

Yami no Yuugi: _frowns, thinking_ _If I lose, I lose the deed to Kaiba Corp. But if I win, I keep winning until I'm too drunk to see straight, then I lose the deed to Kaiba Corp. Plus, the "entry fee" for each hand . . . If I win, I can pay the ten dollars . . . but that will only stave off the drunkenness for so long . . . he looks down at Kaiba, then picks up the cards in earnest_

_Kaiba manages to pick himslf off the floor_  
Yuugi, are you sure about this? I can continue...  
_falls flat on his face again_

Yami no Yuugi: O.o! . . . _studies the hand, making sure it's what he thinks it is, not showing his surprise on his face has never played poker but innately already has a hell of a "poker face", tosses the cards on the table face up, his expression brooking no argument_ "Unless someone can beat that, I am taking Kaiba - and his deed! - home." _will snatch up the paperwork and pull Kaiba to his feet if no one stops him_

_Von Scharider puts down his hand, also containing a royal flush_

_and a big smirk on his face_

Siegfried: "Well, it looks like my greatest rival company is almost mine."

Gozaburo: _growling softly under breath_ "That's _MY_ company…."

_Meanwhile, while Kaiba is lying on the floor drinking, and Yami no Yuugi is playing poker, Ursula comes by as a casino waitress and Kaiba notices her and smacks her ass with his hand_

Ursula :D:

Kaiba_: sits down on the floor and starts laughing_

Ursula: _smacks across the face_

Kaiba_: sad "what did I do look"_

Ursula: "I've gotta get you home." _grabs Kaiba by his ear and pulls Kaiba up from the floor_

Kaiba: _looks at her smirking _  
Do you... _hiccup_ like to _hiccup_ play rough? _hiccup_  
Cause Kaiba _hiccup_ likes to _hiccup_ play rough. _hiccup_

Ursula: _pressure point_ "Come with me!" _yanks arm_

Kaiba:"Where are we going? You place, Ursula?"  
_hiccup_

Ursula: "No, I'm taking you back to YOUR place."

Kaiba: _hiccup_  
"Even better..." _hiccup_

Ursula: _raised eyebrows_

Kaiba: Can I have some milk?  
_hiccup_

Ursula: "Umm...sure..."

Kaiba: "Mama's milk?" _hiccup_

Ursula: _slap _

_Kaiba sad what did I do look_  
"I don't know where my keys are..could you find my keys... _hiccup_


End file.
